


Severus Snape and the Mysterious Valentine's Day Gift

by Snapped_Snape (Lex_writes)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift, Mystery Suitor, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Prompt Fill, Severus Snape Lives, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_writes/pseuds/Snapped_Snape
Summary: Severus Snape receives a few gifts from an anonymous person on Valentine's day.Or,Severus Snape is suspicious and then feels an emotion.





	Severus Snape and the Mysterious Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill that someone sent me on Tumblr,  
> also, this is the first thing I've finished and published, I hope you enjoy!  
> p.s. it took me so long to get this finalized!! i did post it on tumblr before two days after valentines day ahh.

After a long, miserable day of teaching, Severus walked down the corridor to his office, shutting the door and leaning back against it. He closed his eyes and sighed, basking in the peace and quiet of his office.

 _Valentine’s Day,_ Severus thought, _what an idiotic holiday_. Every year it's the same thing: owls swooping into the Great Hall weighed down by obnoxious flowers and boxes, professions of undying love - _the color pink_ \- and half of all the students are crying.

That's what Severus hates most, the crying. There are often several dunderheaded children crying in his class, preoccupied with their silly fantasies, without a care in the world about what the Professor has to say.

The older years pay even less attention to class on Valentine's day. They're thinking of who they'll spend the day with, what they will be doing, and what gifts they will or will not receive. Some even dare to ask him how he's going to celebrate, and every year he has about the same thought: _I'll drown myself in a bottle of scotch to hopefully purge my mind of all my students inanity._

Even the other teachers seem to not care about classes on Valentine’s, almost all of their lessons are centered around this blasted holiday. Minerva even had the audacity to suggest he should teach Amortentia to the NEWT level students on Valentine's day this year, but Severus immediately shot that down. Because honestly, giving teenagers access to the most potent love potion known to man is a bad idea on a regular day, let alone on the one day every year when everyone is the most obsessed with love and another human being.

Severus heaved a sigh, and pushed off the door, and walked to his desk. He had essay’s to grade, potions to make, and a bottle of scotch to drink - thank Merlin for hangover potions - and Severus won’t allow this holiday to get in the way of his plans.

As soon as Severus sat down, an elf popped next to him. He stood up quickly, his eyes widening and his hand instinctively moving to bring down his wand. He recognized the house elf as one of the kitchen staff and relaxed. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, looking at the elf.

“I be having a Velentiney’s day present for Professor Snapey, sir,” The house elf says, holding out a small box with a letter sitting on top. Severus looks at the box, questions already forming. Who is this from? A fellow teacher? A student? Why are they giving it to him? Is this some type of prank? Is it poisoned? Cursed?

Severus gestures for the elf to set the box down on his desk, so she does. She then snaps, and a bouquet tied with a white ribbon appears on his desk next to the box. His eyebrows furrow and he looks back at the house elf.

“Who is this from?” Severus demands.

“It’s being a secret!” The house elf said, looking indignant, and popped away.

“Thank you,” Severus muttered to the empty room. He looked down at the gifts, casting detection spells to check for curses or poisons. There was no sign of anything wrong with them, so he picked up the bouquet of purple roses smelled them. The corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile, and he summoned a spare jar that he could put the flowers in. He filled the jar with water using a mumbled Aguamenti, and set it the side of his desk.

Severus picked up the note, tracing his name that was written is flowing black letters. He opened the letter and begun reading.

_Dear Severus,_

_I hope this letter finds you well on this Valentine’s day._

_Today has forever been one of my favorites, everyone is always so happy and filled with love, and during my time at Hogwarts, days in which people could be_ _blissfully happy were much needed. If I remember correctly, you’ve never much liked this holiday, which is understandable. I'm hoping, though, that these gifts and my words can at least make it slightly more bearable._

_If you know of the language of flowers, you should have guessed that I have been enthralled by you nearly since the day I first saw you. There are many reasons I find myself falling in love with you, like your quiet way of speaking, demanding attention and enrapturing me thoroughly, your hair which I dream of running my fingers through, and your humor, which has made me laugh even when I probably should have tried not to._

_I love the way you could light up any dark dungeon when you get to talking about potions theory, and I love the intricate way you dress, and how you seem to float around everywhere. I love the swish of your robes and your hands. Merlin, I love your hands._

_All of those things make me wish to be by your side, to share quiet words over a cup of tea, and read a book by the warmth of the fire. I want to kiss you before we leave for work, and kiss you when you get home. I want to cook with you, I want to sleep next to you, and garden with you, and I want to grow old with you. I want a life next to you. I want to show you off to my family._

_But most of all, I want to learn everything about you that you're willing to share. I wish for many things where you are concerned, but sadly I don't believe my feelings will ever be reciprocated. And so that is why I have given you these gifts, as a sign of my love and as a way to let you know that you shall always have people who care for you, even when you aren't aware._

_I_ _hope your days are filled with peace - well, as much as one can get when they teach potions to a bunch of dunderheads._

_Truly and loving yours,_

_Your secret admirer._

Severus read through the note once more, and then sat it down. He looked at the purple roses once more and noticed a sprig of lilacs nestled in the center. He remembered he had gotten a gift from Professor Longbottom last Christmas about the so-called 'Language of flowers' and went to look for it.

Once he found it, he thumbed to the chapter on roses. _The purple rose signifies enchantment; however, it is also said it signifies love at first sight._ The passage went on to describe what purple roses could mean with other combinations of flowers, but he had no use for it. He looked for the section on lilacs and read that they symbolized the first time someone was in love.

Someone was enchanted by him? They felt that they fell in love with him at first sight? And that he was the first person they loved? Who in the name of Merlin could this possibly be? Severus quietly hoped they would send him more things so he could figure out who they were. Even if he couldn't feel the same way, he would certainly like to speak to the person who sent these nice things.

He could feel warmth rising to his cheeks the more he thought about it, so to distract himself he pulled the box toward himself and opened it, seeing seven homemade dark chocolate squares. He picked one up and placed it in his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the bitter-sweet of the candy.

 _Maybe_ , Severus thought, _maybe Valentine’s day isn’t that terrible._

**Author's Note:**

> Who could it be~? I actually have an idea in mind for a continuation of this in a few parts till Sev's birthday next year when there will be a not so big reveal about who the admirer is. Uh, I hope you enjoyed and if you want you can find me on Tumblr @ Snapped-snape where I reblog this about our boy snape and attempt to write things sometimes. Feel free to shoot me a message with a prompt or something bc I'll write it. Ok thanks bye i love u :)


End file.
